The Mysterious, Curly Pig-Tailed Girl
by MakesyouloseTheGame69
Summary: Teto is new to school. Len is rumored to be a 'manwhore, rapist, pervert, etc' When an embarrassing incident happens, they meet eachother face to face. What will happen between the two? Find out what happens to Teto and Len, and the relationship they have with eachother. Featuring Ted, Luka, Miku, Gumi, (Almost every Vocaloid, too), Len and Teto. Ish my first fanfiction. RnR


-Le random song I was thinking of that gave me the idea:

Say You Like Me- We The Kings

I don't own Vocaloid/UTAUloid, or any of the characters in this story ;A; If I did, Len-kun would be all mine ^.^

_(Len's point of view)_

"LEN! WAKE UP! Unless you would like to be late for school!"

I heard Rin screaming my name. It's probably a good time to get up.

I got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs, prepared to hear Rin scream some more. She was very annoying and wouldn't leave me alone. As I got a banana to eat, she kept asking me whether or not I thought she looked good. She always cared more about herself then anything. I don't understand how she can possibly be so…Arrogant.

"LEN! I have been waiting for you for like 25 minutes!" She complained.

"Rin," I said, "That clock is almost 20 minutes ahead of time. It only takes me 5 minutes to get around."

"Whatever Len."

She glared at me and slammed the front door, glass of the window shaking vigorously. On the way, just a couple of streets from the academy, I saw a few of my 'friends'. They were laughing and jumping around like it was the happiest day ever.

There was Miku, who was the 'queen of the school', who never let anyone take their eyes off of her. She was secretly dating her 'best friend', Luka, who never left her side. Then there was Kaito. A love-struck ice cream-obsessed moron who was deeply in love with Miku. Rin, was in love with Kaito. Gakupo and Gumi were dating too, and Lily was Gumi's best friend. IA, a girl who came here last year, is dating Yuzuki Yukari, another girl who came to the school the previous year.

CUL and Tonerion have been here for a few years now. They're best friends too. They sit with SeeU Neru usually stays with Haku, or she sits alone.

"Lenny!"

I heard a voice from behind, shouting with joy and excitement. It was Miku. She was always slower than the rest of us in the mornings since she had to look "perfect". She was too girly. She wanted to be my girlfriend. She asked me that very question last summer. I turned her down, though. I'm not into the popular girls. Most of the time, they act like skanks. Stupid little skanks. They act dumb constantly to try to make guys like them. It doesn't always work and they know it. To me, they don't even need to act.

"Hi Miku," I said, frowning.

"What's wrong with my banana boy?"

Here we go. She always flirted with me and called me stupid little nicknames. It was WAY too irritating so I walked away and simply said "nothing".

She glared at me in disgust like Rin had and walked the other way, not even bothering to talk to anyone else.

When we got to the school, I saw someone I had never seen before.

Neru, surprisingly smart for being a texting-obsessed grump all the time, always knew who the new students were for the year. Since I had only gone to this school for a few years, I didn't necessarily know EVERYONE that went here with us. There was a girl leaning up against a big old oak tree, standing behind the benches that edged the sidewalk. She had red hair, in pigtails that were swirled and curled like a drill, and dark eyes that all matched a pretty little face.

"Neru, do you know who that girl by the benches is? I think she's new. I've never seen her before."

"OH!" She began, "That's Teto Kasane. I met her over summer break. She's really nice."

_She's so …cute. _I thought. "What do you know about her? _Anything_?"

_Well great. I sounded like a fucking stalker. Oh well._

"Well obviously she's new. Teto loves to sing, but she doesn't have many friends. She's a virgin, she's Ted's sister,

"Is she single?" I asked, hoping Neru wouldn't start to get cocky. "Whoa, there Len. What on earth are you planning? Do you think you could even get outside the friend zone with her? Come on, she's way too shy. I don't like her singing voice either. She sounds too buzzy-ish…-"

And then, Neru's cell phone went off.

"Well I gotta go Len! See ya!" She yelled, galloping like a way-too-enthusiastic-pony.

"Umm…well bye."

I went over to the school lobby to pick up my schedule for this year. I felt somebody behind me, turning around swift enough to startle her, it was Rin.

"LEN-KUN! When do you have lunch?" Rin asked, hoping, yet cheerful eyes gazing at me, as if from a distance.

"I have it for 6th period. Why do you care?"

"YAY! We have math class together!" She yelled, holding both of our schedules.

"That's great?"

"UGH! I try to get along with you but you are completely antisocial! What's wrong with you? Honestly! Do you even enjoy talking to anyone? Or has your depression seemed to take a boost upon your social time?"

I said absolutely nothing. I turned around, and headed for my first class, leaving Rin screaming behind me, bickering because I didn't care for her like I should.

Moments passed, and already, it was lunchtime. I felt bad for this Teto girl. She apparently didn't know almost ANYONE, except maybe Neru. I went over to my table, sitting next to Luka and Miku. There was a pudding cup on the ground beneath my seat, so I decided to get rid of it. When I got up and started walking, I wasn't looking ahead of me, when suddenly, I ran right into someone.

It was Teto! And the worst part is that when she fell, I came down too. ONTOP OF HER! This had many people giggling, snickering, and laughing their fucking pants off. But not at me, at Teto. She started to blush, tears welling up in her bright, raspberry eyes.

It was all my fault. She looked like a tomato!

"GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

She could definitely yell. LOUD. I got off as quickly as I could. She got up and ran.

And as she ran, tears fell silently to the floor, like trying to listen to snowflakes fall, no sounds were made. Everybody was laughing like it was the best thing that had happened all day. I too started to blush, so I ran out of the cafeteria, running after the lovely, silent girl.

She could move. Fast. Swiftly. Smoothly.

It took around 5 minutes for me to catch up to her.

She was sitting on a nearby bench. Her head was bent down; tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Teto looked up at me and I grew closer, still sprinting, as if against my will.

"Hi, my name is Len. You're Teto right?"

She put her head back down, trying to hide her magnificent, yet tear-stained face.

"Excuse my ill-mannered behavior, Miss Kasane; I am truly sorry for running into you in the lunch room. I feel so terrible about it." I couldn't find the right words to apologize.

"It's fine. Just leave me alone. You've embarrassed me enough. Go." She pointed towards the path I took to get to her.

"But I…I-"

"Leave me alone. Please." More tears flowed down from her eyes.

I left without saying another word, sentence, or phrase, hoping I could get to know that lonely, wonderful girl.

_Teto's Point of View_

I was so embarrassed! I can't believe that on my first day, I had already managed to get laughed at. And that Len guy, what's wrong with him? He acts like he wants to be my so-called friend. I don't want to get to know ANYBODY. I hate it here so far.

I walked straight home, not caring whether I would get in trouble for leaving school or not.

A few hours later, Ted came home.

"Teto are you ok? I know that you felt completely humiliated. But I wanted to talk to you about something..." Ted asked, looking down right at me.

"Yes, I'm fine. What do you want to talk to me about?" _Here we go. This is probably going to be one of his lectures. Great, I'm already in a crappy mood, let's make it worse, shall we Ted?_

"Well, obviously, you've met Len. Len Kagamine. I know that since you just switched to the school I went to, you really don't know anyone...Well."

"Ok, what of it?" _Yep, it's a lecture, _I thought to myself.

"Well I want you to stay away from him as much as possible. He's a complete manwhore. Just keep away from him at all costs!"

"Ok. I'll try to. But I think I have a few classes with him. It won't be easy. Is he even safe to be around?" I asked.

"Not really. Be aware of your surroundings. He's bad news. He even cheated on Luka last summer." Ted turned around, and walked over to his clothes basket. "I'm going to go get a shower."

"Ok."

I went upstairs, got ready for bed, and heard some peculiar noises coming from the balcony off of my room. When you'd first walk into my room, you'd see my bed and everything, but straight ahead, was a balcony and a huge window-like door. On the balcony, the rail had a seat attached.

I went and quietly and looked out the door.

Someone was standing outside on my balcony

Then, I saw their face.

Len Kagamine.

Why the hell was he at my house? How did he even know where I lived?

I went outside, not realizing how late it was, and hoping not to get caught by Ted.

"Hi Teto-chan!" Len said.

"Stop calling me that. What are you doing here? What do you want?" Great, now this 'rapist-manwhore' was at my house, on MY balcony, and Ted is in the shower, downstairs.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about today. I'm sorry about what happened in the lunchroom. I didn't mean to fall on top of you. To make things worse it was your first day here and you don't really know anybody. I feel terrible." Len said, fidgeting around with his hands.

Why couldn't he look me straight in the eyes?

"You said that earlier. Now what the hell are you doing in my house?" I asked him again. What's wrong with him?

"Teto, where are you?"

_Oh man. Ted! Great there goes my freedom! I'm in so much trouble! D:_

I went back in my room and closed the curtains at the door, Len waiting there for me patiently.

"Hey Tet! I'm going to go to bed. You should here in around an hour or so, unless you want to fall asleep through all of your classes. Night!" And with that, Ted went down the hall to the left, strutting into his room. Then he closed his door.

I shut my door too, and went back to my balcony.

Len saw me. As soon as I walked out, he came straight towards me and kissed me.

Funny thing is, I kissed back. I have absolutely no idea why. I didn't want to...Did I?

I pulled away, in shock of what I had done. What the hell came over me?

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not sure why I uh…Yeah." Len looked at me this time and I noticed something.

_First of all he had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. They were icy and tranquil, but somehow they seemed dangerous at the same time. Also he was, in some ways, kind of cute._

I was sitting here admiring HIS looks! What has gotten into me?

I realized what I was doing and stopped abruptly.

"Len, w-why did you d-do that?" I asked, looking at him square in the eyes, failing at an attempt to not get sucked into their beautiful bays of blue.

"I don't know. Ever since I first looked at you, I wanted to know you. I'm not exactly sure why."

He stared at me. Not a serious glare, but a stare. A dreamy sort of stare that would make a fangirl SQUEAL.

"Look I've heard so many things about you. I want you to stay away from me. Ted has already warned me. I don't appreciate walking in my room and finding you on my balcony. How did you even get up here?" I asked.

"Well I climbed the tree and jumped. It's not that hard. It's also not that easy. I kind of figured you would've heard stuff about me. But the rumors are NOT true." Len said.

"What about the part where you 'cheated on Luka'?" I asked.

"I never actually cheated on her. I was hugging my friend and she automatically jumped to conclusions. I'd like to know you a lot better. Here, take this."

He handed me a piece of paper.

"Meet me here Friday. After school. We'll talk. I have to go. I don't want my sister, Rin to get suspicious."

He walked towards me and gave me a peck on the cheek. Then, he jumped over the railing, onto a tree about 3ft away.

I sat down on my chair. I felt strange. Mixed emotions you could say.

Confused, amazed, mesmerized, and even a little afraid.

These were all the emotions and thoughts that circled through the mind of young, naïve,

Teto Kasane.

_Len's Point of View _

_Where is she? _I thought. _School ended about 10 minutes ago!_

_I hope she's ok. I don't want her to get in trouble or anything._

_Maybe Ted caught her?_

_Maybe I should go look for her..? _

I went and walked by her house, looking through the windows. I saw Ted go into the bathroom. Then water was running. He was probably getting another shower, since he's paranoid about sweat and germs.

When he closed the bathroom door, I saw Teto grab her bag and head out the door.

"Hi Len. Sorry I had to tell Ted that I was going on a 'walk'." She said.

"No worries Tet. It's fine." I said.

"Did you just call me- Never mind. So what did you want to talk about?" She looked at me with one of those "let's just get this the fuck over with" faces.

"Well first of all, let's talk about you. "

Her hands began to shake and tremble. "Umm…Ok," She began, "I like to sing and draw. I don't like my voice though. It sounds terrible. I'm not that good anyways, so it doesn't matter." She looked down at her feet, apparently saddened by the thoughts of her voice._ I don't think she enjoys talking about herself, I thought. Maybe I should just talk about myself more. _

"So do I! I Love to sing AND draw! I draw a lot during study hall and sometimes at lunch." I smiled at her, but she was so nervous.

"Len…Can I ask you something?" She, for once looked at me without showing any kind of emotion at all. Not hate, nor fear.

"Of course Teto. What do you want to know?"_ Maybe she likes me! HA! I'VE DONE IT! She likes me. It's obvious!_

"Len, do you like me?" Her eyes. Just by looking at them I was mesmerized! _They were beautiful. Like a strawberry sunset._

I didn't realize it, but I had zoned out. I was looking right at her. She, too realized, almost at the same time I did. Her face flushed with red and pink.

We were almost to the park I had planned to walk her to.

She looked so…Innocent. It was strange to me how she thought I was a "man whore rapist". I know Ted warned her, but still. So many rumors about me have been started it's ridiculous.

But, none of them are true.

Everyone bent the truth, and rumor after rumor spread.

Again she was looking at me. Damn it! She's so beautiful. She looked very very innocent! I love that she's still 'pure'. I want to be the only one to have the intimacy, the privacy, the..wonderful feelings, with her. I doubt she's ever done anything having to do with such intimacy. Every time she looked at me I practically melted.

We finally got to the park. I motioned for her to sit down next to me on a long, padded bench that sat right under a bright pink blossoming tree.

I decided to answer her question before she thinks I hate her.

"Well I like you, Teto. A lot." I replied. "More than I should," I muttered quietly to myself.

I felt my face get hot and she started to laugh.

"Why did you hate me so much when we first met, Teto?"

Her face paled, probably remembering the embarrassment I caused her.

"First, you embarrassed me. Then…Well, my brother, Ted had warned me afterwards to stay away from you and that you were bad news. I don't know who to believe anymore. Ted has been pretty much raising me for the past year."

Her eyes were shiny. Something was obviously bothering her.

"Teto, why is Ted raising you? Did something bad happen to your parents?"

Her eyes were practically glazed with salty tears now.

"My mom and dad were killed in a car accident last winter. They tried to stop but there was black ice on the road. It was nighttime so we didn't see the ice coming."

Finally tears fell from her eyes, falling down her face. I took my sleeve and wiped the liquid streaming from underneath her closed eyelids.

"Oh my god that's terrible! I'm so, SO sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's not any of my business anyways."

Then she did something quite unexpected.

She grabbed my hand and held onto it, squeezing it lightly.

She was still crying. Her cries were barely even sounds, more like breaths. There were no vocals at all. She opened her eyes and saw she was still holding my hand.

She let go and awkwardly looked away, blushing insanely.

"It's not like it's your fault, Len you didn't know." She said.

"Well I'm still sad I brought it up. So this is the first time you and Ted are going to the same school, right?" I asked.

"Yep. I didn't want to come to Vocaloid Academy, but if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met you."

I blushed a little and sighed lightly.

"Teto-chan, are you saying you like me?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"Well…I'm not sure. I know what you're thinking. I am a sad and lonesome girl with a terrible voice and an ugly face. You're probably just talking to me because you feel bad. I'm a waste of breath to even talk to. It makes me feel bad to waste your time, so I should probably get going." She said, tears welling up in her eyes, yet again.

I put my arms around her and held her close.

I looked at her and said, "That's not at all what I think. Not at all…"

She snuggled her head into my neck and sighed softly.

"Do you really like me, Len-kun?" She asked.

"Obviously, Teto-chan. If I didn't, I wouldn't do this..."

I kissed her. Not on the cheek. On the lips. I felt damn good doing it too. She kissed back passionately and I felt my face get hot. Really hot. I pulled away and she looked like she didn't want me to stop.

She put one hand behind my neck, and the other behind my head and kissed me, pulling me down on top of her.

To make things worse and very awkward, I felt some strange kind of feeling. When we kissed it made me happy.

I felt sort of .. I don't know.. aroused. It was a good yet nerve-racking feeling.

At that moment, I knew.

I was in love. With someone I probably shouldn't have been. But I don't care.

And her name was so sweet, saying it made my lips taste like candy.

Teto Kasane.


End file.
